


Come Again

by picimadar



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: But He's Learning, Church of Lemons, CoL, F/M, Heero is a tragic communicator, Honeymoon, Lemon, PWP, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picimadar/pseuds/picimadar
Summary: A newlywed Heero needs a few more chances to learn how to communicate his fears. For Church of Lemons 2021!
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 27





	Come Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simulacraryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/gifts), [flayrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flayrie/gifts).



  
  
  


“This is glorious,” Relena groaned, stretching her body and enjoying the way the bedsheets brushed across her skin. “I can’t even remember the last time I slept in like this. Have you been awake long?”

“No,” he said, turning his palm to wake his phone screen.  _ July 15, 0930.  _ Heero set it back on the nightstand before smoothly turning over and kissing her, his hand running down her back before clutching at her naked hip. Her breath hitched, and she deepened the kiss, pulling Heero’s face down to hers. The pair gradually became further entwined, Relena crossing her calf over Heero’s, his hands moving up her back, stroking her hair.

She felt Heero smile against her lips as she moaned before sitting up, rolling him onto his back, and lying alongside him. “Let me finish what I started last night.” 

Relena kissed her way down his abdomen, gently nuzzling the fine line of hair that spanned his belly button down to his boxers. She tucked her fingers around their band, and Heero obediently lifted his hips. The object of her interest now free, Relena positioned herself between Heero’s legs and wrapped one hand around the base of his cock. She looked at him expectantly as she stroked it once while guiding his hand to the back of her head. He reached and pulled her hair back from her face, holding it there as she licked her lips before running her tongue along his length. 

Groaning, he reflexively tensed his hips as her lips wrapped around his cock, driving his length into her mouth; she hummed appreciatively as she began to bob her head, feeling his fingers tense in her hair with each movement.

“Relena,” Heero said tersely, and she paused long enough for him to pull her hair and guide her lips off him. 

“Hmm?”

“Fuck me,” he said, releasing her hair and laying back, beckoning her forward with his hands. She breathed a small laugh. 

“Can’t go without it?”

“Don’t want to,” he said, staring down to where Relena took her fingers and grazed them through her folds, taking advantage of her wetness and rubbing it on the top of his cock before positioning herself over him. Relaxing her hips back, she moaned as she enveloped him inside her. Savouring the feeling of fullness, Relena began to rock her hips against his; the two developed a rhythm as they pushed and pulled each other, the pace increasing along with the keening sounds Relena made with each thrust. 

Relena opened her eyes as she felt Heero’s hands slide off her hips. “You want to taste it?” he panted, and Relena nodded, quickly climbing off and kneeling at the side of the bed. Heero sat up, stroking his cock, before taking the back of her head and guiding her parted lips into place. He gasped a short breath before letting out a guttural groan, thrusting into Relena’s mouth with each release of his cum. She swallowed once before pulling away, swallowing again and wiping the corner of her mouth. Her cheeks were flush as she beamed up at him. 

“Your turn,” he said, but Relena shook her head.

“Can’t,” she said, standing a little shakily. “I’ve got an appointment to get my nails done in half an hour. I’m going to go try and make myself...presentable,” she smiled, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He could faintly taste whatever bit remained of her lip masque, mixed with the strong flavor of his seed. She smiled and whispered a quick “ _ I love you _ ” before darting across the room and shutting herself in the bathroom. 

Soon she departed for the resort spa, leaving Heero alone. After he showered and got dressed in a t-shirt and swim shorts, Heero wandered the grounds. The resort was sprawling and blessedly busy with vacationers looking to escape the worst parts of winter; the crowds granted the Foreign Minister and her new husband some anonymity. The pair had enjoyed the last few days relaxing on the beach; the resort was the final leg in what had been a two-week trip to several exotic locales and sites, and the two needed the time to recover from their jet-setting tourism.

Heero found himself at a bar on the beach; it was early, but the seats that lined each side of the open bar were about half-full, and he sat down to rest and check through messages on his phone. Just as he took it out of his pocket, it chimed.

_ Surprise. _

He felt the hair on his neck prickle as the name flashed across the screen.  _ What? _ He looked up - and saw Dorothy Catalonia sitting across the bar from him, waving to him with her manicured fingers. 

Heero stared at her in silence while she left her seat and took the empty one next to him. 

“Happy to see me?” 

“No.” He turned back to the bar as the bartender stepped over.

“What can I get for you two today?”

“Screwdriver,” Heero said, and Dorothy ordered a dry martini. 

“Not wasting any time this morning. I like it!” The bartender smiled and winked at them before stepping back to begin mixing their drinks. 

“You were challenging to track down,” Dorothy murmured. The tone of her voice sounded almost complimentary.

“That was the point.” Heero turned his phone screen down on the bar top, ignoring Dorothy’s attention. He was aware of her leaning against the wood, resting her chin in her palm and smiling in the corner of his vision.

“He certainly is beautiful, isn’t he?” 

Heero realized he was still staring at the bartender, watching as he talked to other patrons while shaking up their drinks. The young man was fit, his dark hair pulled back, still smiling broadly when he turned back to them and placed Heero and Dorothy’s drinks in front of them.

“Enjoy!”

“Oh, we’d like to,” Dorothy murmured.

Heero sucked his teeth and took a drink of his cocktail. “Speak for yourself.”

“Oh? You’re just here to...take in the sights?” He blamed her high laugh for the shiver in his spine.

“I  _ just _ got married,” he nearly growled.

“Why would that be a problem?” Dorothy laughed, her eyebrows rising as she sipped her drink, watching him glare at her over the rim of her glass. “Oh, you mean you’re  _ actually _ monogamous? Jesus. Does Relena know that?” She dragged her eyes off of the young bartender and looked at Heero from the corner of her eye. “I didn’t even know people really  _ did _ that anymore. Is it some kind of colonial sentiment?” 

Heero continued ignoring her, also desperately trying to ignore the bartender by staring at his glass. 

“Oh, you must still be feeling burned from before. He does look a lot like Evan, doesn’t he?” Dorothy sighed. “Well, if you won’t partake, then I will. Enjoy your honeymoon!”

She waved the bartender over again, leaning over the bar to speak to him, but Heero was already steps away, stalking back toward the main buildings. He paced around outside for a time before heading back to their rooms, deciding to open up his laptop and focus on work. Once he fell into his workflow, he felt himself relax. 

“Hello!” he heard Relena call out when she returned, making him pause his typing. “Heero?”

“I’m here,” he barked, cringing to himself. He could hear her putting her purse down on the table and kicking off her shoes.

“Did you already eat?”

“No.” He returned to typing on his laptop at a furious pace. 

“Oh good, I ordered lunch for us on my way up.” He felt Relena pause before she walked over to the desk area he was using. “Is everything okay?” 

Heero sighed, feeling the tension in his shoulders rise as she approached and leaned against the desk next to him.

“Heero, just say it,” Relena asserted, crossing her arms.

“Do you want to fuck other people?” 

There was a moment where the words sunk in. “What?” Relena asked, her expression moving through several iterations of confusion. “No?” She watched as he kept staring at his computer. “Why would you think that?” 

Heero shrugged. “I don’t know.” 

“Do  _ you _ ?” 

“No,” he ground out. He watched out of the corner of his eye as her expression softened for a moment as she turned in toward him, uncrossing her arms. 

“....Did something happen?” 

“Not yet,” he growled as he snapped his laptop closed. He looked up just to see Relena raise her brows, frowning.

“I would  _ never _ do that.”

“I thought the same about them,” Heero said and immediately felt his stomach drop as Relena scoffed at him, lips pressed into a line as she turned and walked away. “Relena, come back.” 

“No, Heero,” she said. “I’m not doing this with you again. Not today. I am not going to be held responsible for someone else hurting you.” 

A knock sounded at the door. “Room service!” They heard. Heero stood just as they knocked again, and he felt himself jolt like he was falling from a roof-- 

His eyes opened, and he was lying in bed, covers half off, listening to the sound of knocking on the door. Disoriented, he tripped, climbing out of bed, and fumbled for his phone.  _ July 15, 0730.  _ He stared down at it for a moment, distantly aware of Relena groaning and turning over in bed, fighting the strangest sense of deja vu. “What time is it?”

“Stay here,” he said, “I’ll check it out.” 

He pulled on a pair of pants and answered the door. “Good morning,” a server said, “I have room service for you!”

“We didn’t order anything,” Heero said, glancing furtively back at Relena, who shook her head.

“It’s  _ complimentary _ ,” the server said, “for our guests on their honeymoon. Please enjoy!” He pulled the trolley up next to him and gestured for Heero to take it. 

“Thanks,” he said warily, bringing it inside and shutting the door behind him. After a few moments of checking everything over, he was satisfied it was just as advertised; breakfast for two. “Go back to sleep if you want, Relena. It’s just food.”

Relena closed her barely-open eyes and smiled. “If you insist. Come back in here with me.” Heero did as asked and let her wrap her arm around him, snuggling into his back. He could feel the rhythm of her breathing and felt himself succumb back to a light sleep.

Later, Relena stirred again, stretching and sighing as they both woke to the sun pouring through their suite’s curtains. “This is glorious,” Relena said. “I can’t even remember the last time I slept in like this.” 

Heero’s eyes opened wide as he sat up in bed. “Do you… have an appointment?” he asked, rechecking his phone.  _ July 15, 0930. _

“Oh, right, I do!” She said, climbing out of bed. “I have to be there by 10. Mind if I shower?” 

He shook his head, watching as she tied a robe around her body and climbed back over the bed toward him.

“Why don’t you come in with me?” she purred, smiling as she kissed his neck. “I’ve got time.” She laughed as Heero snatched her up into his arms and carried her into the bathroom, kissing her deeply before setting her on the bathroom counter. 

She smiled up at him, gazing at him through her lashes as he took her head in her hands, pressing his forehead to hers. She reached down and yanked open her robe, exposing her breasts; he inhaled a quick breath as he cupped one in his hand, running a thumb over her nipple and watching her bite her lip. He kissed her forehead quickly again before turning away to the shower, turning the water on. He heard her robe hit the floor behind him and quickly removed his boxers. 

The two stepped into the hot water, slowly wrapping their arms around each other and kissing, their tongues brushing against each other's lips. Hoisting her up against the wall, Heero adjusted as Relena wrapped her leg around his waist. He reached down, aligning his cock with her entrance, then pressing slowly inside, watching the water from the ceiling showerhead cascade across her bare chest. After two more gentle, careful thrusts, he was buried inside her, and relief tumbled from his lips in a sigh. He planted one kiss against her shoulder and lifted her up, pressing his chest against hers. And then he started to move.

“Jesus, Heero,” Relena gasped, and he increased his pace, watching as she arched her back against him, her eyes closing. She didn’t have to urge him on; Heero slid a hand between them to rub his thumb over her center, smiling as he kissed and lightly nipped her earlobe. The water wasn’t even cold by the time she was coming undone, her thighs squeezing him as she came, and he slowed for a moment, reveling in the feeling of her clenching around him, gasping and breathing his name against his neck.

Relena smiled as he let her down, brushing her wet hair out of her face. “Your turn?” she asked, turning in his arms and leaning into the shower wall. Four seconds of careful work, and he was pressing back inside her, groaning as she pushed her hips back into his thrusts. Within moments, he pulled out and came, watching the water quickly wash away the evidence. 

They both lathered and quickly washed, Relena chatting about her plans for the morning. “... What about you, Heero?” 

Heero felt his heart rate start to rise again, the edge of an unbidden thought on his mind. “I’m not sure. Probably go for a walk, or read.” 

“Sounds lovely,” she said, wringing out her hair before wrapping it into a towel. “You should go out and get some fresh air for sure. There’s so much beauty around this place; you should enjoy it!” Heero simmered as he watched her finish toweling off her body before they got ready for the day, and Relena headed out for her appointment.

An hour later, Heero found himself at a bar on the beach; it was early, but the seats that lined each side of the open bar were about half-full, and he sat down, watching the same dark-haired bartender charming another group of young tourists before turning back to him.

“Good morning!” the man’s smooth tenor said, smiling at him. “What can I get for you?” 

“Oh, he’ll probably have some sort of IPA,” Heero heard Dorothy’s reply as she slid into the barstool next to him. He barely acknowledged her.

“Screwdriver, please,” he said, noting the bartender’s awkward glance between the two of them before adopting his smile again.

“Sure thing! And for you, miss?” 

“A martini, very dry,” Dorothy said, sweeping her hair over her shoulder. “Thank you,” she added. The bartender nodded, the few curls that had come loose from his ponytail bouncing as he turned away to start making their drinks. 

“What the hell do you want, Dorothy?” Heero said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and flicking through messages. 

“Oh, I’m just here to take in the sights,” she said, resting her chin in her palm and staring across at the bartender. “He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?”

Heero typed a message or two into his phone. “Sure.” 

“It was delightfully challenging to hunt you two down,” Dorothy said, bouncing a little on her stool to face him. “You really did outdo yourself, doubling back in Finland.” 

“It was intentional.” He looked up just as the bartender placed his drink in front of him, flipping a coaster around in his hand like a card-trick before placing his drink on top. 

“There you go!”

“Thank you  _ so _ much, Jason,” Dorothy cooed, smiling as he winked at her before turning back to the other patrons. 

“You know him?”

“Oh, sure,” she said, “he’s been working here for  _ years _ . Very discreet, very punctual, and gives _ great _ head, if you’re interested.” 

Heero stopped mid-sip and put his drink down. “What in the fuck are you talking about?” 

Dorothy turned to him, seemingly shocked. “I’m sorry?” she said, stirring her martini with her pinky before taking a drink. “I guess I just figured he’s your type… why not sample the local fare since you’re here?” 

Heero stared back at her, eyes wide before his phone chimed; he glanced at the name before practically throwing it back down onto the bartop.

“Ooh,” Dorothy winced. “Relena, or the ex?”

“Fuck off,” Heero growled, taking his drink and walking away from the bar. 

“Say congratulations to Relena for me!” Dorothy called, but Heero barely heard her, his fist clenching around his glass. 

He went straight back to the room this time, pacing around it for a few times before launching himself into work, finishing his drink, and ordering a few more from room service. Relena let herself into the room a while later, putting her purse and key card on the table by the door. 

“Hello! Heero?” she called, and he felt himself bristle. 

“I’m right here,” he answered, wincing as he took another gulp of his cocktail. He looked up to offer her one and realized the rest were already gone.

“Hey,” she said, leaning back against the desk next to him. “I thought we said no work until we were back in Brussels.” His fingers continued typing away, completing a report. “Is everything okay, Heero?” 

“No.” 

Relena huffed quietly, crossing her arms. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Were you planning on telling me that all you earthlings just fuck around?” He kept his voice dry while typing, the crisp sounds of the keystrokes punctuating his words.

The space between them turned cold. “...What are you talking about?” 

Heero glanced up to see Relena peering down at him, bewildered. He stopped typing and turned to face her more fully. “Someone told me that you people think monogamy is antiquated,” he murmured, his chest feeling full. 

“What?” she said through a breathy laugh, her expression still conflicted. “Who told you that?” 

“Dorothy.” 

She paused. The confusion flashed across her gaze, and he prepared to explain the whole  _ fucking  _ encounter. She closed her mouth, her gaze hardening. “... And you  _ believed her _ ?” The two glared at each other a moment before Relena stepped away. “Whatever, Heero,” she sighed, stepping away. 

Heero’s fists clenched before he heard a voice call out from the doorway. 

“ _ Room service! _ ” 

Half a second later, his eyes flashed open in the dark of their suite. Relena was lying in bed, sleeping soundly next to him. Blearily, he turned as quietly as he could to check his phone.  _ July 15, 0700 _ . 

“What the hell is  _ happening _ ?” he whispered sharply to himself, placing his phone back down a little too hard; the sharp sound startled his partner, and Heero watched as she turned over under the covers.

“Heero, what’s wrong?” Relena started sitting up in bed, a hand keeping the blankets in place. 

“I don’t know.” He threw himself back into the soft pillows, sighing. 

“You haven’t been yourself since we got in yesterday,” she whispered. Even fresh from sleep, her voice was still soothing. “Can you please just...talk to me?” Relena brushed her hand over his chest, toying her hands through the coarse hair. “Ever since we were in Rome and...we had that concierge that looked like--” 

His hand reached up to grasp her wrist, stilling her hand. “Don’t say it.”

She snatched her hand back. “You have to talk to me, Heero, I’m not a mind-reader. What is wrong?” 

Heero sighed again, sitting up. “I keep having this fucking stupid dream,” he said. “Not like after the war. It’s about us.” Relena shifted to sit facing him. “It’s about not wanting just me.” 

Relena sighed. Her look softened, but the exasperation was hovering just beneath. “Why are you still so determined to believe I don’t want you? Didn’t I just stand two feet from you and tell you that I will love you until I die?”

“Then why have we never talked about it?”

“About what?”

“About...about monogamy.”

Relena groaned. “We’ve never talked about it because I’ve never even thought about it! Of course, we’re going to be monogamous. Who put the thought in your head that we wouldn’t?” 

Heero immediately felt a blush creep up his neck. “Dorothy,” he practically whispered, his palms sweating.

Relena sighed and snatched her hand out of his grasp, dragging it down her face. “Of course she did. I figured she would find some way to track us down eventually. Is she staying at this resort?”

“I’m not sure.” 

She frowned at him. “You’re not sure?”

“It...might have been a dream.”

“A dream.”

“We should leave either way.” 

“No,” Relena sighed, “I don’t think so. If we leave, she wins. Here or not, she’s achieved at least part of what she wanted. She’s determined to prove that we won’t be able to make this work, that we don’t know each other well enough to last.” Relena pushed the blankets out of her way and climbed into his lap, looking down at him. “You believed her.” 

“No-” he started, but she leaned her palms against his chest and quieted him. 

“I  _ love you _ .” Her voice was firm, and she pushed Heero back into the pillows. 

He ran his palms along her thighs, pushing up the nightgown she had on. “What if you change your mind?”

She scoffed, adjusting to rest her body against his chest. “What if _ you _ do?” 

She looked at him before turning her head and resting it against Heero’s shoulder, stroking her hands over his chest. “I’m here for you.” 

He sighed in response, wrapping his fingers into hers as they continued to brush along his skin. “Forever,” he murmured.

“Yes,” she answered, shaking his hand off and sitting up. “Forever.” 

"I’ll always choose you.”

Relena smiled and kissed his cheek. “I know.” She rolled to the side to lay down next to him, closing her eyes with purpose. “Now, I’m going back to sleep. When I get up, I’m going to remind you exactly why you did.”

“Don’t you have an appointment?”

“Screw the appointment. I’m making you paint my nails today.”

Heero laughed under his breath, grinning as his wife settled into the sheets, determined to go back to bed and sleep off their conversation. 

__

A while later, Heero opened his eyes; it was dark in the bedroom, and Relena was lying quietly next to him. He carefully turned to check his cell phone at the bedside:  _ 0430, July 16 _ .

__

  
  
  
  
  
  


__

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to @Ali_Lamba and @JenJenGundamFan for beta-ing!


End file.
